TDST 10: Under The Stars
by rangers21A
Summary: The girls take a trip to the land of lights, cameras, and action in this episode of Total Drama Sex Tour! First they spend a day under the stars (literally), and then get a chance to write, shoot, and star in their very own porno! Also, will the curse of Delphine Lalaurie finally leave the Screaming Pornstars alone? Find out in this episode of Total... Drama... SEX TOUR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Confessions, Cattiness, And Cumming**_

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Dawn. Ever since she had started dating Ella, she had had to watch her back to make sure none of her teammates found out. It had also been some of the best days of her life, though. Ella was just so amazing. And, now that Sugar had been eliminated, Dawn felt like things would finally start to get easier and that she wouldn't have to try as hard to keep this secret.

"Hey, so, Dawn, what's been going on between you and Ella?" Crimson asked offhandedly.

Dawn spat out the soda she was drinking. "Uh, what do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that in New Orleans the two of you both disappeared for a while, and then in Chile you and her disappeared again, then in Romania Sugar was so sure there was something going on between the two of you that she pretty much threw the challenge to try and get you to spill the beans. So, _is_ there something going on between the two of you?"

[Dawn: Even though Sugar's gone, I'm still not sure it's safe to tell my team about me dating Ella. Then again, my team is just one person and she's also dating someone on one of the other teams, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she found out]

"Uh, can I ask you something first?" Dawn asked. "How are things going with you and Zoey?"

Crimson sighed happily. "It's going amazing!" She replied. [Crimson: Ever since Zoey and I got together, we've been doing it pretty much nonstop! Being with her is always so incredible! I've actually been feeling really… Happy lately. Whoah. That's weird. I've never been so happy for so long in my whole life. But I love it!]

"That's great!" Dawn said. "Now, the thing about me and Ella is… We're kind of… Together. As in dating. Like you and Zoey. Is that… Okay?"

Crimson put a comforting hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Of course that's okay. Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Crimson thought about it for a moment. "Ohhh. Because Sugar would have beaten you into a pulp if she knew. Gotcha."

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy you're okay with this. Thanks, Crimson."

Crimson stood up. "You're welcome, Dawn. Now, if you'll excuse me, Zoey should be waiting for me in one of the private rooms." She sighed happily. "I just wanna lick her all over her body all day long~"

Crimson left to go to meet up with Zoey. Meanwhile, in Loser Class, Anne Maria was getting her ass fucked by MacArthur with a strap-on. "Aaaah! Fuck, MacArthur! Go easy on me!" She squealed as MacArthur started spanking her with each thrust.

"Bitch, if you wanted easy, maybe you shouldn't have given me this!" MacArthur said, pointing to the black eye she now sported from being punched in the face by Anna Maria the night before at the elimination ceremony. MacArthur pulled out of Anne Maria's ass, took off the strap-on, and laid down on the ground. "Now get over here and lick my pussy! And, if you don't make me cum quick, I'm gonna spank you so hard you'll wish you didn't have an ass!"

[Anne Maria: Oooooh! I have had it with my stupid team treating me like a piece of shit! The next time we come in last, MacArthur is gone! In fact… Maybe the next time we come in last should be this time. Heh heh heh]

Anne Maria started licking MacArthur's cunt as the rest of their team and the Possible Virgins watched. Suddenly, they heard an enormous scream of passion and pleasure coming from one of the private rooms. "Sounds like Zoey's having a good time with her new girlfriend." Leshawna remarked.

"I can't believe Zoey would betray us like this!" Sanders complained.

"How exactly did she betray us?" Ella asked.

"She's dating one of the Screaming Pornstars! They're the most evil team in the game!" Sanders went on.

"Well, they aren't really evil anymore." Ella said. "I mean, it's just Crimson and Dawn. Crimson's pretty nice, and Dawn's basically the sweetest person ever."

"Hey, I'm with Sanders on this one." Gwen said. "Evil or not, players shouldn't date people on other teams. I mean, look at what happened to Trent and I on Total Drama Action. Someone always winds up screwing over their own team."

"Well… I don't think that's totally true." Ella said timidly.

"Really? Why not?" Sanders asked, sounding suspicious.

"Well, I mean… It's not like… Um…" Ella started sweating under the pressure of Sanders's trademark cop glare. Fortunately, she was saved by Chris coming over the loudspeaker.

"Good morning, contestants," he said, "we're approaching our next destination. I hope you're ready to spend a day _under the stars_." Chris then laughed as if he had just said something clever, leaving the girls all to wonder what he could mean by that.

When the plane landed, the girls got off and were greeted by an incredible amount of beautiful sunlight, a very shiny looking city, and a familiar sign on a hilltop in the background.

"Welcome to Hollywood!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hot Stars**_

"Hollywood? Sweet!" Anne Maria said as Chris, Blainley, and Chef led the girls through the streets of Los Angeles. "Does that mean I can finally make my film debut?"

"In a way." Chris said, chuckling mischievously with the other two hosts.

They soon arrived at a tent in the middle of town sporting the Total Drama logo. Chris led them inside, which was decked out like a secret agent HQ. There were GPS trackers, radio devices, and a refreshments table (Hey, union rules). "Whoa, cool! Is this like a cool spy movie challenge?" Zoey asked excitedly.

"What kind of show do you think this is?" Chris replied. "Anyways, your first challenge is a scavenger hunt of sorts. Your task: to find five different stars from the porn industry and fuck their brains out." Several of the girls squealed with glee at the thought of having sex with actual pornstars, but most of them looked nervous. "One member of each team will have to stay behind and guide their teammates. Choose who stays carefully. They'll be the only team member allowed to participate in the elimination challenge. I'll give you a few minutes to decide who will be staying."

For the Screaming Pornstars, the answer was obvious. Especially since it was just down to two of them. "Dawn, you're pretty much the best player in the game," Crimson said, "so if either of us should stay behind, it should be you."

"Wow! Thanks, Crimson!" Dawn said, blushing at the compliment of being told she was the best player in the game.

Meanwhile, the other two teams were having some difficulty deciding. "I'm staying behind. No arguments." Anne Maria said instantly.

"What makes you think you have what it takes to handle a challenge by yourself?" MacArthur argued.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen my hair? My tan? My ass? I'm banging! And I'm just the person you want to be banging in the final challenge." Anne Maria replied confidently. [Anne Maria: I couldn't give half a shit about banging anybody in the final challenge. My plan is to totally throw the game and then blame the loss on that pig, MacArthur for treating me like a piece of shit earlier. I just need to figure out a way to make the whole thing seem like it's her fault]

The Possible Virgins, meanwhile, were still deliberating. "I think it should be Sanders." Gwen said. "She's the best player on our team, so it makes sense for her to stay behind."

"Thanks, Gwen," Sanders replied, "but I don't think it should be me. I was our team's main girl last time. Why don't we give someone else a shot?"

"I could do it." Zoey spoke up. "If that's okay with everyone."

The others all agreed. Dawn, Anne Maria, and Zoey took their positions at their respective control areas. Each girl had access to a radio to communicate with her teammates and relay clues and information to them, as well as a GPS system to track the other girls via GPS collars they were given to wear. Chris got ready to start the challenge. "All right, ladies, here's how the challenge works. You will be given a series of clues that will lead you to each of the five pornstars. After you find them and fuck them until they're satisfied, they will give you a point, which can be seen here." He pointed to a board that had three sets of five lights; one for each team. "Upon earning a point, you will be given a new clue. First team to five points wins, and the game ends when one team has finished all five challenges. Ready? On your mark… Get set… Go!"

The girls took off and Chris turned to the other three. "Your teams' first clues should be popping up on your screens now. I'll leave you to it." And, with that, Chris started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"I need to get in position." Chris said vaguely. And, with that, he was gone.

The first clue came up on Zoey's screen. "Okay, ladies," she said into her radio, "our first clue is ' _This pornstar has a huge... chopstick?_ ' What the heck?"

"Chopsticks…" Gwen mused. "Like Chinese food?"

"It must be the Chinese Theater!" Sanders said. "Let's go!"

While the Possible Virgins raced off to find their first challenge, the Killer Sluts were having a bit more trouble. "Read that to us again." Leshawna said.

"I told you. It says ' _What is the difference between a tanning bed and a writing desk?_ '" Anne Maria lied. Their clue actually said " _For this challenge, you'll be seeing stars._ "

"God! That doesn't make any sense!" MacArthur said angrily.

"Well, geez, MacArthur! You seriously don't know the answer?" Anne Maria said. "Pretty useless."

MacArthur growled into her radio and turned to the others. "I say we just hit up random landmarks until we find the challenge." She said to her teammates.

"Hey! Don't listen to her! Try to figure out the clue!" Anne Maria said.

"Well, the biggest landmark in Hollywood is the Walk of Fame." Jasmine said, ignoring Anne Maria. "Let's start there."

The Killer Sluts took off towards the Walk of Fame as Dawn relayed the Screaming Pornstars' clue to Crimson. "It says ' _Anal plus C._ " She said. "As in… Analc?"

"Or canal." Crimson offered.

"Canal… Like the Venice canals?"

"It must be Venice Beach!" Crimson took off towards Venice Beach. When she got there, there was nobody there. "I don't get it. Where's the pornstar?"

"Right here!" Crimson turned to see Chris standing on the beach's boardwalk completely nude and already erect.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Crimson asked. "Where's the pornstar?"

"You're looking at him. Back in the eighties, I was one of the best in the biz. Now, lie down on the sand and let's get started."

"Hold on." Crimson said, getting down on all fours instead. "I want it in my ass." [Crimson: Zoey told me recently that she discovered that I only cum from anal. So, now I'm trying to have as much anal sex as I can so I can get off as much as I can]

Chris grinned and slowly eased himself in her asshole, forcing a small moan of pleasure from Crimson's lips. "Aah! Fuck yes!" She moaned as Chris pounded away. "Harder! Fuck me harder! Make me cum!" Chris picked up the pace and Crimson let out a loud, long groan of ecstasy as she came after barely 30 seconds of fucking. "Fuck, that's good!" She panted. "Don't stop!"

Chris reached around to play with Crimson's breasts, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples between his fingers. Crimson moaned and groaned at the top of her lungs as her body shook with orgasm after orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum too!" Chris grunted.

"Do it inside me!" Crimson groaned. Chris and Crimson both let out a loud moan of pleasure as they came simultaneously, and Chris pumped Crimson's ass full of hot seed.

"Nice work." Chris panted when he was done. "And I'm gonna give you an extra point for the free anal." Chris pressed a button on a remote and two bulbs lit up on the Pornstars' board in the command center.

"All right, Crimson!" Dawn cheered. "I just got our next clue!"

"Just… Give me a second to rest…" Crimson panted happily. "I came so much, I can't feel my legs…"

Meanwhile, the Possible Virgins had just arrived at the Chinese Theater. "Hello, ladies." Said Chef when they arrived.

"Chef's the pornstar?" Ella said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Gwen said.

"Glad you girls got here so quick." Chef said. "I'm gonna need one of you to help me with this." He pointed at his huge erection. "Who wants to have a go?"

"Ella, you're up." Sanders said.

"What? Why me?" Ella asked.

"Well, no offense, sweetie, but you're the least experienced player on our team, so Gwen and I need to save ourselves for the harder challenges while you do the easy ones.

Ella sighed. "Fine." She grumbled, kneeling down in front of Chef. She took his cock in her hand and started rubbing it up and down.

"Aw, yeah!" Chef moaned. "Now, start sucking!"

Ella gulped, but shoved his cock in her mouth. One inch… Two inches… Three inches… "Holy shit!" Sanders exclaimed as she watched Ella deepthroat the entirety of Chef's dick.

[Ella: My parents told me I was born without a gag reflex. Makes me a great dental patient, and I guess a great dick sucker too. Who knew?]

[Sanders: I have to admit, I might have been wrong about Ella. The girl's got some serious game after all]

"Aww, damn!" Chef exclaimed as he came in Ella's mouth. Ella instantly spat it out.

"Ugh. Gross." She muttered.

"You girls definitely earned your point." Chef said, pressing a button on a remote. In the control room, a bulb on the Possible Virgins' board lit up.

"Yes!" Zoey exclaimed as the next clue came in. "Okay, the next clue says ' _The room where the magic happens_.' What could that mean?"

"Ooh! I know!" Ella exclaimed. "It's the Magic Castle!"

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked.

"I'm an expert on castles."

As the Virgins ran off towards the Magic Castle, the Killer Sluts had just finished their first challenge. "Owww." Leshawna whined, rubbing her stinging ass. She had just had to endure a 10 minute spanking session with none other than Duncan. "Okay, Anne Maria, what's our next clue?"

"Huh?" Anne Maria wasn't even paying attention. She was busy filing her nails. "Oh. Uh… It's ' _What's the difference between a tanning bed and a writing desk?_ '"

"That's what you said the last clue was!" MacArthur screamed angrily.

"Hey, I don't pick the clues, bitch!" Anne Maria countered. "Maybe if you weren't so busy being useless, we'd have won this challenge already. So, what do you say, guys? We voting MacArthur off tonight or what?"

MacArthur was positively boiling with rage. "I say we check out the Chinese Theater next." Jasmine suggested. "A landmark that famous has to be at least one of these clues."

[Anne Maria: Goddammit! If these bitches keep acting all smarty-pants, we won't lose, and I won't be able to get MacArthur off the show! I guess I need to try harder to take my team down]

"Hey, girls, my bad. I was reading the clue wrong." Anne Maria lied. "It actually says, uh… _'This is a great sign that you need to get laid_.'"

"That has to be the Hollywood Sign!" Leshawna reasoned.

"Let's move it then!" MacArthur said. "Come on, ladies! Work those glutes!"

While the Killer Sluts were being mislead by their own teammate, Crimson was just getting finished with her fourth challenge: getting eaten out by Blainley. "Dammit! I can't believe I didn't get to cum from that one!" She complained.

"Don't worry about it, Cirmson." Dawn said. "Our last clue is ' _This Pornstar has a huge chopstick._ '"

Zoey overheard Dawn and spoke up. "Oh! Dawn! My team already had that one! Tell Crimson the answer is-"

"Zoey!" Gwen interrupted loudly. "Don't give them the answer! We're trying to beat them! Remember?"

"Oh. Right." [Zoey: It's not my fault I want to help my girlfriend out in the challenges. I'm sure if another member of my team was dating someone on another team, they'd agree with me]

[Ella: I really wish my teammates wouldn't be so harsh with Zoey. If I was in her position, I'd definitely want to help out Dawn. It sucks that I can't tell anyone we're dating]

The Possible Virgins had just finished their own fourth challenge: Sanders just got a chance to have sex with Justin of all people. "See you later, handsome!" She called back to him as the Virgins jogged away.

"I still can't believe you won that coin toss." Gwen grumbled jealously. "Zoey, what's our final clue?"

"It says ' _For this challenge, you'll be seeing stars._ '"

Sanders immediately knew the answer. "The Walk of Fame! Let's go!" The Virgins booked it to the Walk of Fame and were a little surprised to find Duncan there. "All right, Gwen. You're up."

"What? Why me?" Gwen asked.

"Because Ella's too innocent to have sex with someone like Duncan and I promised MacArthur that the only criminal I'd ever sleep with would be her." Sanders replied. "Besides, you and Duncan have already had sex before, so this should be a cakewalk for you."

[Gwen: I feel sorry for any pornstar who had to star in a film with Duncan. I already know what it's like to have sex with him. It's disgusting... But his cock _is_ ginormous, so I guess it was worth it]

"All right, Duncan, what do I have to do?" Gwen asked. "Let you fuck me in the ass? Suck your dick?"

"Nothing like that, sweetheart." Duncan said, taking a seat in a chair and patting his knee. Gwen got the message.

"Oh, come on!" She complained. "I have to let you spank me?" Duncan nodded with a grin on his face. "Sanders, are you sure you don't want to take my place?"

[Sanders: Of course I was tempted. I love a good spanking! But a promise is a promise. God! Sometimes I really hate dating a cop/criminal]

"Sorry, Gwen." Sanders said. "You just gotta take one for the team."

Gwen just sighed and got over his knee. Duncan brought his hand down hard on her ass. "Aah! Fuck, Duncan! Not so hard!"

"Quiet, bitch! Just take your freaking punishment!"

Gwen hated to admit it, but she kind of liked this side of Duncan. [Gwen: Is this what it feels like to be Sanders?]

"Aah! Yes! Spank me like the bitch I am!" Gwen moaned.

[Ella: What is it with everyone on my team having a secret BDSM kink?]

Meanwhile, the Killer Sluts were at the Hollywood Sign. "I don't see a pornstar anywhere." Jasmine said.

"Keep looking, girls." Anne Maria said, a sly smile on her face.

"Anne Maria, I swear to God, if you read the clue wrong again…" MacArthur growled.

Just then, Chris's voice came over all of their radios. "All girls, return to the tent. The challenge is over."

"Yes!" Ella cheered. The Possible Virgins had just finished their fifth challenge. Gwen's ass was bright red and she was whimpering from the stinging after Duncan's spanking session. "We're in first place!"

"WHAT?!" MacArthur screamed in a rage.

"We only finished one challenge!" Jasmine said worriedly. "We're completely screwed."

"Not yet." Leshawna said. "We can still win if Anne Maria doesn't let us down."

Meanwhile, Chris, who was listening in on the radio chatter, chuckled a little at that statement. "Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen!" He said sarcastically to the camera. "Who will win the second challenge? What even _is_ the second challenge? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lights, Camera, Cumming**_

The girls all returned to the tent they had started in, some giddier than others. [Gwen: I can't believe we actually won a challenge! Suck it, Pornstars!]

"Well, ladies, you all did great." Chris said. "Now it's time to announce what the second challenge is: you'll be filming your own pornos!"

"Yes!" Crimson said.

"And the three girls who stayed behind in the last challenge will be the stars!"

"Boo!" Crimson said. [Crimson: Even though I just spent all day getting fucked, I'm still horny as shit! Maybe Zoey and I can sneak off before the challenge starts]

"Each of your pornos will have to have two things included in them: a theme, and a Money Shot at the end."

"What's a Money Shot?" Zoey asked.

"The Money Shot is a porn staple." Chris explained. "It's the final moment of the scene where the dude unloads on or in the chick he's fucking."

"I'm sorry I asked." Zoey muttered.

"The Money Shot always happens at the end of the scene, so your partners are not allowed to cum until my signal when the challenge ends."

"Wait… They can't cum until the challenge ends?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Nope. If any of your partners climax before I say they can, you'll be disqualified."

Dawn gupled. [Dawn: Okay, this is really bad. You know how I can make people cum pretty much instantly by channeling my aura into them? Well, the thing is: I can't control it. Any time someone starts fucking me, they're pretty much guaranteed to cum right away. What am I going to do?]

"So, what was the purpose of that last challenge?" Gwen asked.

"Simple. To film a porno, you'll need props. The order in which the three teams placed determines the order in which you choose your props. They're first come first serve." The Possible Virgins all cheered. "Why are you guys cheering? You didn't win."

"What?!" Sanders exclaimed. "But we finished all five challenges first!"

"True, but, if you'll recall, the challenge wasn't to finish all five challenges first. It was to earn five points first. I only _ended_ the challenge when a team finished all five challenges."

"Wait, if we didn't win, who did?" Zoey asked.

"The Pornstars, of course. Crimson earned them a bonus point in their first challenge, so they reached five points first."

Dawn and Crimson cheered as Chris led them back to the plane to choose their props and theme. The two of them got first dibs on everything in the cargo hold, which was filled with sex toys, costumes, and other miscellaneous items. "Ooh. Sweet dungeon mistress outfit!" Crimson said, picking up a leather corset. "Maybe we could do something with this."

"We can't, Crimson!" Dawn said, freaking out a little over the challenge. "We have to make our porno as unsexy as possible."

"Why? Isn't the point of a porno to _be_ sexy?"

"Yes," Dawn said, "but we need to make sure that whoever I'm partnered with doesn't cum too soon. So, what's the least sexy porn genre there is?"

The two of them both thought for a few moments before finally reaching a solution. They grabbed the supplies they needed, which wasn't much. Just some makeup and a wig.

The Possible Virgins were now free to choose their props. "I can't believe the Pornstars left with so little." Gwen said.

"We better pick a theme first." Leshawna said. "And we need to make sure it's good."

Sanders picked up a paddle she found on the floor and got a sudden gleam in her eye. "I know exactly what we need to do!"

By the time the Virgins were done choosing their props, there was barely anything left in the cargo hold.

"God dammit!" MacArthur exclaimed when the Killer Sluts finally got their turn.

There was barely anything in the cargo hold. Just a few costumes and a couple dildos. "Ugh! What are we going to do?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know." Anne Maria said slyly. "But I think we can all agree that this is all MacArthur's fault. So, what do you say? Forfeit the challenge and kick out MacArthur? I think that sounds like a good plan."

MacArthur was positively seething with rage. But then, all of a sudden, she became very calm. "No." She said calmly, but with a hint of sinisterness. "Let's not do that. I have an idea."

MacArthur grinned at Anne Maria wickedly. Anne Maria started sweating nervously as she walked with the rest of her team back to the tent, which had now been divided into three sections. Each section had a bed, scene lighting, and several cameras. "Okay, ladies, let's hear your themes." Chris said.

"We're doing BDSM." Sanders said.

"Should've figured." Chris said. "Pretty much your whole team has a kink for that."

"I don't." Ella said.

Maybe we can change that later." Chris said suggestively. Ella gulped as Chris turned to the other two teams. "Sluts, what about you?"

MacArthur turned to Anne Maria and an evil grin crossed her face. She turned back to Chris. "We'll be doing a gangbang film." She said. "With as many guys you can give us."

"Yes!" MacArthur turned back to Anne Maria, who, for some reason, was excited. [Anne Maria: Okay, sure, I'm trying to sabotage my team, but I ain't no idiot. If I have a chance to get a massive amount of even massive-er cock banging me every which way, there's no way I'm gonna wimp out. I'm totally winning this challenge!]

"Great choice. Pornstars?"

"Um…" Dawn said nervously. "The Screaming Pornstars will be doing… Clown porn."

Chris had to take a few minutes to comprehend what Dawn had just said. "Uh… Okay? I'll give you all a few minutes to get situated while I pick out your co-stars." And, with that, he left the tent to go grab the boys.

Zoey set up all the equipment that her team had gathered: shackles and handcuffs, a few paddles, whips, and riding crops, then put a collar and ball gag on to complete the scene.

"Looking good, Zoey." Sanders commented.

"Mmph mm." Zoey said through the gag.

Dawn put on her makeup and a rainbow afro wig to look like a clown. She felt incredibly stupid, but knew it was her best bet to avoid disqualification.

Anne Maria simply bent over the bed and spreaded her butt cheeks. "I'm ready, Chris! Send in the boys!" She said excitedly.

[MacArthur: You know, for a second there I really thought Anne Maria was trying to sabotage us. But, seeing how excited she is about the gangbang, I actually think it may have been her sheer stupidity that screwed us up in the first part. Seriously, that girl's head is so empty, I should probably be calling her Lindsay 2.0]

Chris re-entered the tent. "Okay, ladies. You remember the rules. You can all cum as much as you want, but your co-stars can't until I give the signal. Now, let's meet your partners! Zoey, you'll be paired with Duncan."

Duncan walked up to Zoey, looking her up and down. "Not bad." He said. "You can take the gag out, sweetheart. I want to hear you moan."

Zoey was already getting wet as she removed the gag. "Anne Maria, you'll be getting plowed by Rodney, DJ, Topher, Brody, Scott, and Lightning."

"Ohhh, hell yes!" Anne Maria purred as she saw all the huge cocks that she would get to have today.

"And, Dawn, your partners for today are the two clowniest guys I know: Owen and Noah!"

"Yaaaay!" Owen said as he ran in in full clown makeup. "I've never felt so alive!"

"I hate all of you." Noah grumbled miserably, also in full makeup.

[Dawn: I'm just hoping that Owen's… Girth comes with some stamina] "Ladies, you may start your fucking!"

Duncan instantly shoved Zoey to her knees in front of him. "Get sucking, bitch!" He commanded, shoving his cock in her face. Zoey gladly put it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

Anne Maria was equally as enthusiastic. Brody got down on the bed and Anne Maria got on top of him, riding him like a bucking bronco. "Ohhh, yeah!" She moaned. "Hey, you guys! I'm not getting any hotter! Get over here and fuck me!"

The other guys were happy to oblige. DJ managed to fit himself in her ass, causing her to moan even louder. The other four all took turns getting sucked and rubbed three at a time.

"Hey, Dawn, what does a horny rooster say when the sun rises?" Owen said gleefully.

"Um… I don't know. What?"

"Suck-a-cock-a-doodle-doo!" Dawn groaned internally, but started sucking Owen off.

"Don't leave me out!" Noah complained. Dawn took his cock in her hand and started rubbing it up and down.

"Ohhh, holy crap! I'm already about to cum!" Owen groaned.

"Me too!" Noah added.

Dawn instantly stopped. "Uh, hey, Owen, you're a pretty good eater, right?"

Owen got the message. "Ohhh, yeah." He got down and started licking Dawn's pussy.

"AAAAH! Oh, God!" Dawn moaned. "Ohhhh, it's so good!"

"Hey, what about me?" Noah complained.

"Um… Tell some jokes. It _is_ clown porn, after all." Dawn said quickly, trying to avoid making either of her partners cum too soon.

While Noah grumpily started telling a set of lame knock-knock jokes, Crimson was going insane with horniness watching Zoey performing in her scene. Duncan had handcuffed her to the bedpost and was pounding away at her ass while simultaneously smacking it with a riding crop. [Crimson: I can handle being horny, but being horny _and_ having to watch my girlfriend hot, naked, and getting fucked? I needed to get fucked. Bad]

Crimson ran up to Chris and started unbuttoning his pants. "Uh, not that I'm complaining, but what do you think you're doing?" Chris asked her as she took his cock out of his boxers.

"Zoey's scene…" Crimson panted desperately. "Too hot… Need cock!"

Chris, never one to turn down banging a hot chick, immediately turned Crimson around and shoved his cock in her ass. Crimson cried out as she came almost instantly. "Ohhhhh, God, yes!" She moaned. "Turn me towards Zoey's scene. I wanna keep watching while you fuck me!"

Anne Maria, meanwhile, could barely think straight with two enormous cocks inside her. "AAAAH! Oh, fuck me harder! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed.

"Make room for the Lightning!" Lightning said, shoving his own dick in Anne Maria's ass, causing her to have one of the best orgasms of her life. She was completely lost in the pleasure, barely able to concentrate on the other three guys as she was fucked by three men at once. She still managed to make sure everyone got their fair share, though.

"AAAAAH!" Dawn moaned as she climaxed. "Oh, my… You really are a good eater." She said to Owen as he lapped up as much juice as he could.

"Is it my turn to do anything yet?" Noah asked.

"Um… Sure." Dawn said nervously. She knew that her team wouldn't get many points if she didn't get to the main event quickly. "Owen, get on the bed."

Owen quickly obliged and Dawn gently lowered herself on to him." Oh, my!" She moaned as she slid his cock into her pussy. "Ohhhhh, Noah, get over here!" Noah quickly ran over and shoved his own cock in her ass, causing her to moan even louder. "Ohhh, yes! YES! It feels so… So,.. AAAAAAAAH!" Dawn screamed as she came again.

Zoey, meanwhile, was having the time of her life as Duncan kept spanking and fucking her with all his might. She had already came three times. [Zoey: I think the best thing about filming this porn scene is that it's given me tons of ideas for stuff I can do with Crimson~]

Duncan pulled out of Zoey's ass, causing Zoey to whine for more of his cock. "Sorry, honey," Duncan said, "but this _is_ a BDSM scene after all. Time to focus on the punishment!"

Zoey squealed with glee as Duncan brought out an extra-large paddle. "You've been a bad girl, haven't you, bitch?" He said.

"Yes!" Zoey exclaimed. "I've been so bad! Punish me, please!"

Duncan smiled. "Beg." He said simply.

Zoey was getting wetter and wetter by the second. "Please, master! Please punish me! I've been so naughty! I need to be spanked!"

"That's what I like to hear." Duncan brought the paddle down hard on Zoey's ass with a loud smack. "You like that, don't you, bitch?"

"Yes!" Zoey screamed in pleasure. "Punish me more! Spank me like the bitch I am!"

Duncan kept spanking Zoey. He grabbed Zoey by her hair, pulling her head back as he jammed his cock up her ass again and started spanking her even harder with the paddle.

"AAAAAH! YES!" She screamed. "Fuck me, master! Treat me like a bitch!"

While Zoey had orgasm after orgasm, both of Dawn's partners were starting to get close themselves. "Hey, Dawn," Noah grunted, "I'm almost there!"

"No! Don't cum yet!" Dawn exclaimed. "I can't lose this for my team!"

"Sorry, Dawn." Owen moaned. "But it wouldn't be clown porn without a creampie!" Both he and Noah moaned loudly as they each came, filling up both of Dawn's holes.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Chris chided. "Looks like the Screaming Pornstars are disqualified!"

Dawn sighed sadly over the fact that her team had lost, but Crimson didn't seem to care. Her tongue had rolled out of her mouth and she was moaning and screaming like crazy as she had orgasm after orgasm as Chris kept fucking her. Chris groaned as he came, pumping Crimson's ass full of hot seed. "All right, teams," he said as he pulled out of Crimson and sat down to catch his breath, "since I just finished myself, it's money shot time!"

"Good!" DJ grunted. "I can't hold out much longer!" DJ, Brody, and Ligthning all pulled out of Anne Maria as all six of her partners circled around her, rubbing their cocks frantically, until, finally, they all unloaded on her at once. Anne Maria held her mouth open, trying to catch as much cum as she could in it.

"Glad I could be of service, boys." She said, licking some extra cum off of her fingers. "Call me sometime."

Duncan pulled out of Zoey's ass. "Start sucking again, bitch!" He commanded. "You're gonna swallow all of it!"

Zoey obeyed, sucking Duncan's cock until he unloaded in her mouth. She obediently swallowed it all, earning one more grateful smack on the ass as Duncan exited the scene.

Chris applauded all three teams as they gathered around him for the final results. "Great job, ladies. While it's clear who the losers today were," he said, looking at Dawn and Crimson, "it's time to decide who the winners are. Anne Maria, you put up a hell of a fight, taking six different dudes at once, but, since Zoey's scene was hot enough to make a girl on the other team go completely bananas," he looked over at Crimson, "the winners are the Possible Virgins!"

The Virgins all cheered as they lifted Zoey up on their shoulders and started parading her around the tent in victory. "That means," Chris continued, "that the Killer Sluts will be participating in the Bitch Vote tonight."

"But, Chris," Dawn said, "if we came in last place, how do we decide who gets eliminated? We can't have a vote. There's only two of us."

Chris chuckled mischievously. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He turned to the camera. "What will the Screaming Pornstars have to do to decide who's getting the boot? Which one of them will be joining one of the hosts' harems? Find out when we return on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "

Okay, readers, the rest is up to you! Even though there won't be an Elimination Vote, you still get to decide which of the Screaming Pornstars joins the hosts' harems. Cast your votes for Elimination and the Bitch Vote by leaving the names of the people you want to vote for in a review. Voting will end Tuesday the 16th.

Options for Elimination: Dawn and Crimson

Options for the Bitch Vote: MacArthur, Anne Maria, Jasmine, Leshawna


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for being patient with me this week. Now that I'm $50 richer, I'm gonna spread the love with not one, not two, not five, but three sex scenes in this chapter. Enjoy**

 _ **Four Becomes One**_

The girls all filed into the elimination room. Only two of them were up for elimination, but four of them were nervous.

[Ella: This is the first time in this whole game that I've actually been worried Dawn might be eliminated. If she gets kicked off, I don't know what I'll do!]

[Zoey: I really hope Crimson doesn't get eliminated. Though, if she does, she'll still be on the plane, so I guess I could still visit her sometimes. Though I would probably have to have sex with whichever host she's with too. I guess I wouldn't mind that as long as I still get to see her. Still, I really hope she doesn't get eliminated]

Chris entered the elimination chamber holding two collars: one was the dreaded Bitch Collar, the other had a golden B for the tag. "So, looks like the Screaming Pornstars' losing streak has continued. Heh heh heh." Chris said with a grin on his face. "Who will be the one to go? And how are we going to decide it without a vote?"

"Just get it over with, Chris." Crimson said irritably.

"Shush! You're ruining my dramatic build-up!" Chris said. "First, let's find out which of the Killer Sluts will be our Bitch of the week. And the loser is… MacArthur!"

"WHAT?!" MacArthur yelled. Anne Maria grinned. [Anne Maria: Since I totally rocked the porn film challenge, I managed to convince the rest of my team to vote for MacArthur to be the Bitch. So, I guess my plan worked after all, even if we didn't lose. Guess I can quit sabotaging my team and go back to being the kickass player I am. Sorry, MacArthur. Not! Ha ha ha!]

MacArthur begrudgingly went up to Chris and accepted the Bitch Collar. "And now to decide which of the Screaming Pornstars will be getting the boot." Chris said. "What you have to do is-"

"Wait!" Ella suddenly stood up. "I need to say something!"

"Are you kidding me?" Chris complained. "What is it with you people and ruining my build-ups?" Chris sighed. "Just… Whatever. Just say what you need to say. What do I care?"

Ella got up and approached Dawn. "Dawn, I don't know what Chris has planned for you and Crimson, but, just in case it goes badly, I want you to know… I've spent my whole life looking for my Prince Charming. But what I didn't know was that what I really needed was a Princ _ess_ Charming."

"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Sanders said.

"Dawn," Ella went on, "I… I love you!"

Dawn's eyes glistened with small tears of happiness. "I love you too, Ella." She kissed her. All of the girls save for Sanders were smiling at the couple. Even Chris was starting to tear up. He sniffled a little.

"W-whatever." He lied, quickly wiping away his tears. "Totally lame. Let's just… Let's just get the challenge started." He blew his nose and recomposed himself. "Bring in the boys!" He called. Chef entered the room escorting DJ, Rodney, Topher, Justin, Duncan, and Brody in with him. "Crimson, Dawn, since there are only two of you, we can't decide who will be eliminated with a vote, so instead we're going to decide it with a little mini challenge. We were inspired by Anne Maria's gangbang scene, and decided to have the two of you get gangbanged while simultaneously testing the opposite of what you're both good at."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Each of you will be fucking three of these men." Chris explained. "Crimson, since you're always so desperate to cum, you'll have to make each of your three men cum without cumming yourself. And, Dawn, since you're so good at making others cum, you have to cum three times without making any of your men cum. Ready?"

[Dawn: Making my partners cum when they weren't allowed to was the reason we lost the last challenge. I'm not sure I can prevent that from happening a second time. But I have to do this. For Ella]

"Begin!" Topher, Rodney, and Duncan all rushed forward and surrounded Crimson who quickly got to work, putting Duncan's cock in her mouth and sucking on it and rubbing Rodney and Topher's cocks up and down. DJ, Brody, and Justin all surrounded Dawn.

"I'm not sure I can do this without making you all cum." Dawn said nervously.

"Relax, Dawn." DJ said kindly. "Just lie down and let us do all the work." Dawn smiled and laid down. DJ got down and started licking her pussy as Brody started playing with her breasts and sucking tenderly on her nipples. Dawn moaned as the two men pleasured her. DJ had a tongue like a gecko and knew how to use it too, and Brody was just as amazing as he gently squeezed her breasts and ran his tongue all over her nipples. Plus Justin, despite not doing anything, was hot enough to get Dawn majorly aroused. It was barely two minutes before she had her first orgasm.

"And that's one point for Dawn!" Chris announced. Duncan groaned as he came in Crimson's mouth. "And one for Crimson! Keep it up, ladies!"

Crimson swallowed Duncan's seed and got back to work, this time sucking on Topher's cock. Meanwhile, Dawn was moaning like crazy as DJ and Brody kept working and Justin kept standing there looking gorgeous. "Ohhhhhh, fuck! It's so good!" She groaned. "But I don't think this is going to be enough."

"Then think about stuff that turns you on." Justin suggested. "Like… I don't know. The planet Earth? The environment? Oh! Ella! Think about Ella."

Dawn closed her eyes and concentrated on Ella. All the times they had done it in secret, all the hot, exciting times they had had ever since they had become a couple. It wasn't long before Dawn had came a second time, screaming Ella's name as she did. "And that's two for Dawn!" Chris announced.

However, Dawn's lead wasn't kept for long as Topher came inside Crimson's mouth. Crimson swallowed it and got an idea. "A blowjob isn't going to get you to cum fast enough." She said to Rodney. Crimson shoved him to the ground and mounted his cock. "Let's give you some nice, warm pussy~" Crimson bounced up and down on Rodney's cock, moaning loudly as she did. She could tell he was close from how much his cock was throbbing inside of her.

Duncan came up behind her. "Hey, don't leave the rest of us out, Gothy." He said as he pressed his cock up against Crimson's ass.

"Wait! Don't put it in there! You'll make me-" Duncan shoved his cock in Crimson's ass and she let out a loud cry as she came hard.

"Uh-oh! Looks like Crimson is tonight's big loser!" Chris announced.

"What?! Why?" Crimson asked.

"I said you weren't allowed to cum." Chris explained. "So, since you did, you're out."

Crimson sighed and got up to accept her Elimination Collar. Before she put it on, she turned back to Zoey. "Promise you'll visit?" She asked.

Zoey smiled. "Definitely." She ran up and gave Crimson a big hug and a kiss, and Crimson put on her Elimination Collar with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, MacArthur gasped. Her eyes turned bright blood red and the voice that came from her mouth definitely did not sound like her own. " _The curse of Delphine Lalaurie has been broken!_ " She declared in the strange, scary voice. " _Four have become one! The Screaming Pornstars' suffering shall finally end!_ " With that, MacArthur slumped over unconscious.

"W-w-what the hell just happened?" Leshawna stammered. Dawn gasped and smiled wide.

[Dawn: After MacArthur finished channeling Delphine Lalaurie's spirit, the darkness I've been feeling over my team since New Orleans lifted! This must have been what Delphine Lalaurie meant in her curse: it would only be broken when one member of our team was left in the game. Does that mean our losing streak is over?]

"Well, whatever that was, it doesn't matter." Chris said, though he looked just as terrified as everyone else. "Crimson, head on to the back room where your new mistress is waiting."

"Mistress?" Crimson said. "Does that mean that the host I'm serving is…"

Suddenly, rainbow lights started flashing in the cabin. The song "Blainerific" started playing over the loudspeakers. Chris sighed. "Yes. Yes it does." He said. "Get ready for a wild time. Hollywood has had an… Effect on her."

Crimson headed for the back room. When she got there, Blainley was lounging like a supermodel on the bed in skimpy, practically see-through lingerie as Courtney and Taylor, the other members of her harem, took pictures of her. "What the hell is going on here?" Crimson asked.

"Blainley's gone star-crazy." Courtney explained. "She's making Taylor and I pretend to be paparazzi and take pictures of her."

"And, now that my new lover is here, the paparazzi are going to make a sex tape of the two of us." Blainley purred, slipping herself out of her lingerie. Taylor set up a video camera. "Every big celebrity needs a sex tape." Blainley explained. "And it's about time I made one of me."

"Why bother filming it? We're already on TV." Crimson said. But, when Blainley put on an extra-large strap-on, Crimson decided to go along with the idea.

"Where do you want it?" Blainley purred.

Crimson got down on all fours. "I think you know." She said, practically shivering with anticipation. Blainley got behind her and gently eased the strap-on in Crimson's ass. Crimson moaned and groaned as Blainley thrusted in and out of her. "Ohhhh, fuck, yes!" Crimson screamed. She clutched at the floor and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as Blainley got faster and rougher with her thrusting. "Harder!" Crimson moaned. "Harder! Ohhh, I'm so close!"

Taylor was starting to get wet as she filmed Blainley and Crimson. "Wow… This is getting pretty hot!" She said, reaching into her panties to rub her pussy.

Courtney grinned as she watched Taylor. "I have a solution for that." She purred, pouncing on top of Taylor and ripping off her clothes. She got down and started licking Taylor's pussy. Taylor moaned loudly as Courtney expertly moved her tongue all around inside of her.

"Aaaah! Fuck, yeah~" She moaned. "Eep!" Courntey had just inserted a finger into Taylor's ass.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Courtney asked with a smile on her face.

"Fuck, no!" Taylor groaned as Courtney pumped her finger in and out of Taylor's ass as she got back to eating her out.

Crimson moaned at the top of her lungs as she had orgasm after orgasm as Blainley kept fucking her ass. Suddenly, Blainley pulled out of her. "Hey! Why'd you stop?" Crimson whined.

Blainley got up on the bed, reached under it, and pulled out another three strap-ons. "Because, for the next part of my sex tape, all three of you are going to fuck me all at once." She said. The other girls all grinned, each put on a strap-on, and got in position. Taylor got under Blainley and put her dildo in her pussy, and Crimson and Courtney both got behind her and shoved their strap-ons together in her ass. Blainley moaned loudly from the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling as she rode Taylor and Courtney and Crimson pounded away at her ass. "Fuck! It's so good!" She screamed. "More! Give me more!"

"I have an idea." Taylor said. She whispered something in Blainley's ear and Blainley broke into a huge grin.

"Yes! Do it!" She said, getting up to allow the girls to get ready. All three girls laid down together on the bed, pressing their dildos together. Blainley got over them and lowered herself on to them so that all three dildos were in her ass. "AAAAAH! FUCK, YES!" She screamed as she bucked her hips and rode the three dildos, taking them hard and deep inside of her.

Blainley rode the three of them for so long, having orgasm after orgasm, that soon she just ran out of energy and passed out. "So, this place is pretty nuts, huh?" Crimson observed jokingly, taking off her strap-on.

"Yeah." Courtney replied. "But it's also pretty fun. Blainley treats us pretty well."

"You know, it kinda sucks that I didn't get to get off as much as I wanted to with her the first time." Crimson said.

Taylor and Courtney shared a look. "We can fix that." Taylor said, both of them putting their strap-ons back on. Crimson grinned as the sex fest of Blainley's harem continued.

Meanwhile, in one of the private rooms on the plane, Dawn and Ella were lying close to each other, cuddling while everyone else on the plane was asleep. "I'm so glad you didn't get eliminated." Ella said softly, holding Dawn close to her.

"So am I." Dawn said. "And I'm also glad we finally don't have to hide our relationship from everyone else. It was getting pretty stressful."

Ella grinned. "Speaking of our relationship, everyone else is asleep." She purred. "You wanna have a little fun?"

Dawn smiled. "I thought you'd never ask~" She pulled Ella into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around inside each other's mouths for a few minutes before Dawn tackled Ella down to the bed.

"Hee hee. Hey!" Ella giggled, enjoying every second of it. "No need to get so rough."

"Sorry." Dawn said, getting down in front of Ella's dripping wet pussy. "I guess I'm just a little excited." She started licking Ella's cunt, going slowly and teasing her at first, but then building up to start licking every inch of her sweet, juicy pussy. Ella moaned loudly as Dawn ate her out.

"Oooooh! Dawn, keep going!" Ella moaned. "I think I'm gonna… AAAAAAAH!" Ella screamed as she climaxed. Dawn lapped up as much juice as she could before getting up and mounting Ella's face.

"My turn." She purred. Ella giggled as she started licking Dawn's pussy. Dawn moaned softly as Ella's tongue moved around inside her, tasting every inch of her pussy. Ella's tongue suddenly found a really sensitive spot. "Oh, Ella!" Dawn moaned. "Right there! RIGHT… UNNNNNGH… THERE! AAAAAAAAH!" Ella's face was soaked in juice from Dawn's orgasm, but she didn't let up. She kept attacking that spot with her tongue causing Dawn to moan louder and louder as she had orgasm after orgasm." Oh, Ella! ELLA!" Dawn screamed as Ella kept going. "Make me cum! Please make me cum again! AAAAAH!"

Finally, Dawn flopped back on the bed, panting hard from so many consecutive orgasms. "You like that?" Ella giggled, licking her lips clean of Dawn's juice.

"Fuck, yes…" Dawn panted blissfully.

Ella giggled and got up to give her a kiss. "I love you." She said.

Dawn smiled. "I love you too." The two of them laid there, holding each other close as they drifted off to sleep.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet?" Chris said to Chef, watching the whole thing on a TV screen in the cockpit. He turned to the camera. "How will the Screaming Pornstars, or rather the Screaming Porn _star_ , fare in the next challenge all by herself? How will the Possible Virgins act now that Ella and Dawn's relationship is out in the open? And who is going to get _lei_ -d in our next challenge? Find out next time on Total… Drama… **Sex Tour!** "


End file.
